<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll make you let go by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538882">I'll make you let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Kissing prompt: lightly running the very tip of the tongue around the outline of the lips with darting touches before actually kissing<br/>Your prompt: Sugawara won't let Terushima get out of bed by cuddling them.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll make you let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kissing prompt: lightly running the very tip of the tongue around the outline of the lips with darting touches before actually kissing<br/>Your prompt: Sugawara won't let Terushima get out of bed by cuddling them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Koushi, please,” Terushima begs as he rolls around in the other's arms. Left and right, hoping the friction from his skin would make Sugawara let go of him and give him freedom. “Kou-chan I need to pee.” Terushima pleads, reaching out to grab the end of the mattress, gaining leverage, and trying to pull himself free from his lover's hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you really wanna getaway,” Sugawara grunts as Terushima pulls against his hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kind of,” Terushima argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you don’t love me?” Sugawara pouts. Terushima flicks to look back behind him and gives Sugawara a bored expression that causes the other to laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, don’t be dumb,” Terushima shifts in Sugawara’s hold and bonks him lightly on the head before admitting defeat and snuggling softly in the other's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? You’ve given up?” Sugawara hums softly bringing his fingers into Terushima’s hair, sighing happily that he’s won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just figured out what the game was,” Terushima admits, cuddling and nuzzling himself into Sugawara’s neck. Making himself as comfortable as possible with a full bladder. “I also have a plan,” Terushima whispered. He lifted his head from where it was buried in Sugawara’s neck. He looked into Sugawara’s eyes briefly, a look of adoration before he leaned in. He heard Sugawara hold his breath as Terushima’s tongue traced the outline of Sugawara’s lips. Plump and full and Terushima held everything back to not kiss him. He pressed soft touches against every inch of Sugawara’s exposed skin. His tongue teasing the other's lips before brushing his lips against his and kissing him softly. Sugawara melted easily into the kiss, and Terushima’s greediness surfaced for a brief moment before he was reminded of his full bladder. Pushing his lips into the others before hopping off the bed, free from his hold, and running to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You play dirty!” Sugawara shouted after him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TeruSuga!!</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated, love feedback!!</p><p>-Alec</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>